Diskussion:Das Letzte seiner Art
Frage zu den Fähigkeiten des Wesens Hallo, ich hätte da mal eine Frage zu den Fähigkeiten des Wesens. Anfangs scheint es gar nicht steuern zu können, wen der jeweilige Mensch in ihm sieht. Jeder glaubt, darin irgendeine verflossene Liebschaft zu erkennen, ohne dass das Wesen weiteren Einfluss darauf hat. Weshalb aber kann das Wesen später gezielt bestimmte (für alle sichtbare) Personen nachahmen und andere sogar im Gespräch (Meisterleistung im Konferenzraum!) so geschickt täuschen? Und weshalb haben die Schiffssensoren nie etwas bemerkt? Eigentlich hätte doch schon beim Raufbeamen etwas auffallen müssen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen ein großer Fan dieser Seite :Ich kann dir zur ersten Frage leider keine plausible Antwort geben. Nur einen Beitrag zu deiner zweiten: gibt es denn zu dieser Zeit schon eine Überprüfung der Muster? Später ja auf jeden Fall, da ja durch die Sensoren Krankheiten etc aufgespürt werden. Aber zB in Todesangst beim Beamen wird ja auch das Wesen nicht erkannt, nur durch Barclay gesehen, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:34, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Eine Überprüfung der Muster müsste zur Zeit der TOS schon möglich gewesen sein. Es gibt da z.B. eine Folge (Titel mir entfallen), wo gewisse unerwünschte Gäste nicht mit den anderen materialisiert wurden, nachdem der Kapitän Scotty einen versteckten Hinweis über Funk gegeben hatte. Überhaupt ist die Sache mit den Musterpuffern recht widersprüchlich, weil eigentlich die betreffenden Gegenstände bzw. Personen in einer Stase verharren müssten und vom Strahlvorgang nichts bemerken dürften. Denn sollte es mal aus irgendwelchen Gründen Jahrzehnte dauern, dann würde der Betreffende ja elend sterben. Wäre dem so, dann hätte aber z.B. Scotty (seit seinem letzten Beamen nicht mehr gealtert!) die TNG unmöglich noch erleben können. Daher will mir die Sache mit Barclay nicht so recht einleuchten, obgleich ich die Folge auch gesehen habe. :::Nun ja, Scotty steckt ja im Musterpuffer, für ihn vergeht also keine Zeit. Was das Erkennen des Wesens angeht: Entweder es ist wirklich gut darin, andere nachzumachen, oder die Überprüfung erfolgt nicht routinemäig--Bravomike 19:28, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Heißt das, dass Barclay während seiner Vision gar nicht im Musterpuffer war? Wo war er denn dann???? :::Nein, Scotty war im Puffer, barclay war tatsächlich im Beamvorgang als er die anderen Leute gesehen hat. Dass der Vorgang tatsächlich eine gewisse Zeit dauert wissen wir ja zum Beispiel auch von Hoshis Unfall, da war sie glaube ich 10 Sekunden oder so im Transporter (was ihr wie Tage vorkam)--Bravomike 19:37, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm... er sieht ja den Chief noch, wird dematerialisiert, müsste also im Musterpuffer sein. Da er aber den Chief sieht, kann er auch wieder nicht drin sein. Wie auch immer, da wir nicht wissen, was genau mit dem Beamenden passiert, können wir (denke ich) die frage nich 100% klären. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:39, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Kategorie: 'Nice Little Accidents': Als Dr. McCoy mit dem Phaser auf das Wesen feuert, tut er das wie ein Cowboy 'aus der Hüfte' heraus, nach der Blende auf McCoys Perspektive hält er den Arm ausgestreckt. Bildquelle: 'ZDFneo' LG Kavuron 2.211.109.100 13:07, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Zum Thema: 'wie konnte die Lebensform auf die Enterprise gebeamt werden?': Ganz einfach, falls die Biofilter (!erstmals erwähnt in 'TNG: Die jungen Greise', also gut 100 Jahre später!) überhaupt schon eistiert haben, haben sie in 'Nancys Körper' keine bedenklichen Keime entdeckt (und diese Keime mssen erst mal bekannt sein, vgl.: 'TOS: The Naked Time' oder 'TNG: The Naked Now'), denn MEHR tun die Biofilter nicht. Die Musterpuffer konnten auch keine Abweichung feststellen, weil dort '!EINFACH!' nur verglichen wird, ob das, was auf dem Planeten steht identisch ist mit dem, was rematerialisiert werden soll. Rock Fertig Aus. Machts doch nicht komplizierter, als Gene sich das vorgestellt hat :) LG kavuron 2.211.109.100 13:22, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) (gehört wirklich nicht zu dieser Episode...) Noch ein Wort zu meinem Lieblingscharakter Reg Barclay: Normalerweise bemerkt man beim Beamen nur die Veränderung der Umgebung. Beim Transport von Reg Barlay wurde der Transporterstrahl aber 'von außen' gestört, somit kann es zu einer Zeitempfindung kommen, Wo ist das Salz geblieben? Wo ist eigentlich das Salz vom Planeten geblieben? Wird das in der Folge irgendwie erklärt?80.141.175.115 11:16, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Vermutlich alles aufgegessen. An einer Stelle sagt Crater dazu nur die kurzen Sätze: They needed salt to stay alive. There was no more salt. It's the last one.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 12:18, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Aber Salz verschwindet doch nicht durch Aufessen. Ich dachte, das würde vielleicht irgendwo erklärt und wäre nur durch die Synchronisierung verloren gegangen.80.141.175.115 17:45, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Naja, kann ja schon sein, dass es verschwindet. Erstens ist es gut möglich, dass es im Zuge des Stoffwechsels der Wesen in seine atomaren Bestandteile (Na & Cl) aufgespalten wird und dann getrennt ausgeschieden, in einer Form, die das Salz nicht automatisch wieder verbindet. Und da wir über eine fremde Lebensform reden, ist es sogar eine Möglichkeit, dass im Stoffwechseldurchlauf nicht nur die molekulare, sondern sogar die atomare Struktur des Salzes aufgelöst wird. Aber das ist alles spekulativ, und eine andere oder genauere Erklärung gibt es, soweit ich weiß, in der Episode nicht.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:57, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) In der TNG Episode "Aquiel" muss die nächste Generation ein ähnliches Problem lösen. Der seit 2006 nicht mehr aktive Benutzer:Polybios schrieb dies am 21. Juli 2005, 09:41 Uhr. Ich kann keinen Zusammenhang erkennen. Jemand anderes? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:07, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : Ich vermute mal, dabei geht es um die Parallele, dass ein gestaltveränderndes Wesen die Enterprise infiltriert. Wegen mir kann das aber raus. --langweiler (Diskussion) 20:43, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC)